Midsomer Life
Midsomer Life is the fourth episode of the eleventh series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 31st May 2008. Synopsis When a man who has been missing for two weeks is found dead in the woods near Midsomer, DCI Barnaby finds connections between him and a magazine editor known for his killing reviews of local hotels and restaurants. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the death of Charlie Finleyson of London who is found dead in his car in the woods. His wife Christina had reported him missing some two weeks before and his car is found not far from the home of Guy Sandys, the publisher of the Midsomer Life magazine and to whom Christina was married before she ran off with Finleyson some three years ago. Sandys has a reputation for writing less that flattering reviews about local businesses, so when he is found dead in his office, there are any number of suspects. Matt Morecroft, the owner of the local hotel, is about to get a terrible review in the next edition of the magazine; Martin Reid, the barman at the hotel, saw his restaurant go bankrupt after one of Sandys' reviews; and Julia Benson who worked as Sandys' editor was having an affair with him. The police search for a link between the two murders but the solution lies elsewhere. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as WPC Gail Stephens *Simon Williams as Guy Sandys *Pooky Quesnel as Julia Benson *Selina Cadell as Eleanor Crouch *David Crow as Garth Platt *Debbie Chazen as Gemma Platt *Thomas Lockyer as Matt Morecroft *Daniel Hill as Martin Reid *Serena Gordon as Christina Finleyson *Samuel Oatley as Brad Farley *MyAnna Buring as Mandy *Richard Morant as Frederick Tomlin *Mary Healey as Jane Wilson *Roger Evans as Micky *Hazel McBride as Governor *Christopher Sloman as Shop Keeper (as Chris Sloman) *Maggie Turner as Mrs. Wilson's Sister *Richard Ward as Charlie Finleyson *Bruce Lawrence as Trevor (uncredited) *Jennifer Nicholls as Eve (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Mrs.-wilsons s-sister.jpg|Mrs. Wilson's Sister Died from cancer prior to the events of the episode. Charlie-finleyson.jpg|Charlie Finleyson Died of heart attack while running away after spying on home of wife's ex-husband. Frederick-tomlin.jpg|Frederick Tomlin Throat slit with kitchen knife and then burned in charcoal kiln. Guy-sandys.jpg|Guy Sandys Stabbed with desktop paper holder spike. Eleanor-crouch.jpg|Eleanor Crouch Shoved into large clothes dryer and tumbled to death. Supporting Cast Christina-finleyson.jpg|Christina Finleyson Garth-platt.jpg|Garth Platt Gemma-platt.jpg|Gemma Platt Julia-benson.jpg|Julia Benson Matt-morecroft.jpg|Matt Morecroft Martin-reid.jpg|Martin Reid Jane-wilson.jpg|Jane Wilson Brad.jpg|Brad Farley Mandy.jpg|Mandy Mickey.jpg|Mickey Governor.jpg|Governor Episode Images midsomer-life-01.jpg midsomer-life-02.jpg midsomer-life-03.jpg midsomer-life-04.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Selina Caddell - The Killings at Badger's Drift *Debbie Chazen - Strangler's Wood *Mary Healey - Death in Disguise *Serena Gordon - Market for Murder *Christopher Sloman - Not in My Back Yard *Bruce Lawrence - Last Man Out Category:Series Eleven episodes